Christmas Wonders
by D.Aria96u
Summary: A one more "what if". What if Scarlett wasn't furious when she learned about her pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N It's my first fanfiction, so don't be angry. Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes because English is not my native language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Scarlett stirred in her sleep and at last opened her eyes. It was rather chilly. Besides it wasn't quite comfortable to sleep alone. Rhett was in Charleston for three days already and Scarlett suddenly missed him. She rang for Mammy and then layed her hand on her stomach. Yesterday she visited Dr. Mead and he had told her that she was pregnant. It was so strange but she didn't feel herself sad or angry. Furthermore she was glad and it surprised her. For the last few days Scarlett tried to analyse her feelings to Ashley because she couldn't find peace and comfort in his presence. On the other hand she begun to be more close with her children and Melly. But still she couldn't fully understand her feelings, so she stopped tormenting herself.

Later that morning fully dressed Scarlett thought about her plans for the day. She had to visit her mills but she didn't feel like doing that. At last she decided to take the day off. It was Christmas in a few days and she wanted to make some orders.

When she came down for breakfast she had seen an expression of surprise and unbelief on hyper children's faces. They weren't used to see their mother at home at that time. Scarlett suddenly felt herself awkward but she inhaled deeply and greeted them.

"So dears, tell me what you're going to do today", she asked while eating her eggs. Wade murmured something about staying at home and books and Ella told her she wanted to visit Auntie Melly and Beau.

Scarlett was still irritated with her daughter but she thought that it would be easier to find way with Ella with Melanie at her side. So she said:

"Wade, Ella, as soon as I'll finish my deals we're going to visit your Aunt Melly and Beau"

Time at Melanie's was very pleasant, children were playing together and women had their tea in the parlor.

"I have so many things to do before Christmas but I want it to be perfect for Ashley and Beau" said Melanie. "And what are your plans, Scarlett, dear?"

"I wish Rhett come home before Christmas", Scarlett answered and realised that it was true.

"Oh dear, forgive me, I'm so selfish. Certainly, you miss Rhett. But he'll come soon."

"I hope, Melly, I have a surprise for him"-Scarlett blushed-"I'm expecting a baby, Melly"

"Scarlett, I'm so glad for you! I'm sure Captain Butler will be happy!"

"Thank you, Melanie. You're so kind"

Scarlett spent a lovely day and she was going to have supper when Mammy gave her a telegram. After reading it Scarlett rushed upstairs and told Mammy to prepare her travelling dress. The telegram was left in the dinning-room. It contained few words:"Rhett is ill. Come soon. Mrs. Butler"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to everyone! Thank you for great reviews. I'll try not to disappoint you. So it's my next chapter. Hope you'll like it.

Scarlett l ayed in her compartment and thought about evening events. First that awful telegram. Then her fighting with Mammy.

_"Miz Scarlett, Ah say ya, it ain't fittin' fer de lady ter go out alone an dat late!"_

_"Say what you want, Mammy, I'm going to Charleston and you won't stop me!"_

_"Yas'm, I will ef ya won't take Prissy with ya"_

_"Alright Mammy, but I'm going right now and that's my last word"_

"So Prissy became the victim and the price of my victory", Scarlett smirked - Prissy didn't want to go.

But her mind again came back to the message in the telegram.

"Rhett is ill...Rhett is ill...Rhett is ill..." Again and again Scarlett replayed these words trying to explain her sudden reactions and decisions at least for herself.

"Why am I going? It's so silly. It looks like almost as if I love him! No, of course not. I'm in love with Ashley. But Rhett is my husband and as a devoted wife I just had to act like this."

But the little voice in her had whispered her that as a "devoted" wife she wouldn't do such a thing neither for Charles nor for Frank.

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee! I won't think about it today no more."

The steady rhythm of the train wheels lulled her and she quickly fell asleep.

Charleston met her with the snow. Scarlett stepped out on the platform and breathed in cold winter air. She waited for Prissy to take her things and went through the crowd to take the carriage.

During the ride to the Butler's house Scarlett was nervous. She has never seen Rhett's family. But then she decided to put her commotions aside for the time when she would really need them. Scarlett looked from the window and wondered how could Rhett become such a scoundrel in that sleepy town and strict society. But the carriage stopped and Scarlett cut the chain of thoughts. She got out on the street. She stood in front of the house that impressed her. The mansion possessed that soft beauty which always attracted her in Tara. The servant opened the front door and Scarlett came in.

"Scarlett, hello dear! Let me hug you"

Scarlett turned her head and saw an old woman with her features so much like Rhett's. She came willingly in open arms of her mother-in-law.

"We waited for you tomorrow", continued Mrs. Butler, "and it's quite a surprise to meet you today but, of course, pleasant one."

"I went to the station as soon as I got your telegram. I caught the last train here".

"Oh you must be hungry and tired! Will you have a lunch with me?"

"Yes, yes, of course. But I want to see Rhett first."

"Oh,sure! Come with me. He's asleep now and Rosemary is with him"

Mrs. Butler opened the door and Scarlett saw her husband's sleeping form. For the first time in her life she could see Rhett so vulnerable. Young woman stood up from the chair she occupied.

"Hello Scarlett. Glad to meet you. I'm Rhett's sister - Rosemary."

Scarlett felt that Rosemary was cold to her but decided not to make conclusions yet.

"Now, Scarlett, let him sleep. Rosemary will call us if needed.''

They went down to the dinning room where Scarlett had her lunch with Rhett's mother.

"Mrs. Butler, tell me please how had it happened", asked Scarlett.

"Dear, call me Mrs. Eleanor - we are one family. Rhett came home the day before yesterday and joked that he had had a cold ocean douche at the docks. He changed qickly but in the evening he begun to sneeze. The next morning he had a high fever and was delirious. Then I send you the telegram and...''

"Mama! Scarlett!'' - they heard Rosemary's cries.

When two women burst into the room they saw Rhett tossing an turning and whispering something. Scarlett came closer. He was calling someone. There were names of people she's never heard about. But then something changed. She heard her own name:

"Run... Scarlett... Run!"

"I'm here, it's alright, I'm here'' - she put her cool palm on his forehead and he quieted.

"Rosemary, you can have your rest. I'll be with him'' - Scarlett lowered herself into the armchair and prepared to spend the rest of the day in that room.

P.S. Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello to everyone! I'm trying to attract your attention to this awful story of mine again:)So it is the next chapter.

The early evening became the late night and Scarlett still was in the room. Sometime after the supper Miss Eleanor suggested her daughter in law to retire to the room prepared for her but Scarlett decided against it.

The nervous day made itself felt and Scarlett felt herself completely exhausted. She however didn't want to sleep in case Rhett would need her. She stood up and went to the window. The sea seemed to be stormy and the moon wasn't seen through the heavy clouds. The only source of light was the candle on the bedside table. Suddenly Scarlett noticed the thing on the dresser. She came closer. It was the oval wooden box with the quaint traceries on its top. Her curiosity won the rules of propriety and she opened it. She heard the wonderful melody and saw two little figures of the man and woman began to move in circle. It was so beautiful that Scarlett held her breath. Then she caught a sight of the letter under the musical box. The woman saw her name on the envelope and opened it. The letter told:

"_Dear Scarlett,_

_I know that you're not the kind of sentimental person but for our first Christmas together I want to give you something special. Merry Christmas, my pet!_

_Rhett''_

Scarlett felt a wave of gratefulness and thought "Wait a little and you'll see what a surprise I have for you." She smiled and put a hand on her abdomen. She sat back into the chair and let a short-time sleep to claim her.

_Later that night_

Rhett opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife curled in the chair. He thought it was one more image his delirious mind created in fever. But she seemed so real. He put his hand and touched her cheek. And he regretted it immediately. He didn't want her to wake up but she opened her eyes at once.

"Rhett! Oh thanks God you're better. I was so worried! We all were."

"Shhh...Don't talk so loudly and quickly...My head's not so well yet..."

They kept silence for a few minutes. Then he spoke:

"Seriously, Scarlett, you don't expect me to believe that you came here just because you had been worried about my health. I'm pretty sure you wanted to find me dead and put your hands on my money. But, my dear, it won't be so easy to spend your third husband to the grave"

He didn't know what made him say this, he knew that he had to be grateful that she came but... He didn't even know what this "but" expression of the deep hurt on her face made him feel himself the most foolish man in the world.

"How dare you say such things, Rhett Butler!Maybe I really had to stay in Atlanta. In any case I'd better leave now and send Miss Eleanor or Rosemary here." She turned to go.

"Scarlett, wait! I'm sorry, I have no right to say so. I don't know what came on me. Maybe it's all my illness.''

She lowered herself into the chair. Silence again.

"How are you feeling?"- she asked.

"Better than last two days. Scarlett, why did you come?"

"Your mother send me a telegram and I came"

"No, it's important for me..." - he began but she cut him off.

"It's important for you to have your rest now".

She tried to make herself comfortable in the chair. He watched her approaches.

"Scarlett, go to that room mother prepared for her. It won't do you any good to sleep in this chair."

"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee, Rhett Butler. It's comfortable enough".

And she closed her eyes showing him that the conversation was over. At least for today.

"Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow."- Rhett thought to himself.

After all tomorrow's another day.

P.S. Please, review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So, it's me again. Hope you'll enjoy.

Scarlett saw a beautiful dream. She saw herself, Rhett and with the baby carriage walking in the park. _She bent over her child in the carriage and called for her husband. When he didn't answer she looked up and saw him with his back to her far from her. She started running for him but couldn't come nearer. And sky grew gray, she panicked and tears were flowing down her cheeks..._

She woke up from her nightmare and at first couldn't understand where she was. Then she remembered events of a previous day, evening and night. It was early and Rhett was fast asleep. Not for once she hated herself for being so stubborn and not agreeing to sleep in guest room. Her back and her neck ached and she wasn't sure if she could move. She stretched her hands, then her legs and stood up from the chair. Trying not to wake Rhett she tiptoed to the door and quietly walked out of the room.

As soon as Scarlett made it to the guest room she rushed to the closet and vomited. For a few moments she just sat on the floor and tried to put herself together. Scarlett rubbed her belly and said aloud:

"Hey there, little one. You do enjoy all of these, don't you? Just as much of a trouble as your parents ".

Scarlett slowly went to the bed and lied down. Her thoughts flew to her baby. She always was curious about hers and Rhett's child, about her/his appearance, character and name. And suddenly Scarlett felt that she needed to talk with Rhett. She wanted him to know about his baby, to help her find the right name, to cherish and spoil her even more then he did it before. But she was too exhausted physically and emotionally to do something. Scarlett closed her eyes and within a few minutes was asleep.

Rhett woke up at seven o'clock. It was his usual time. He was wondered not to see his wife at his side, she wasn't an early riser. What's more Rhett was rather worried by the future conversation with Scarlett. She definitely tried to keep something from him. And he really intended to talk it out.

The man got dressed and went down to the dining room. He knew the breakfast would be only in two hours but he had a hope to find his mother there. And he was right.

"Good morning, mother. Did you sleep well?"

"Rhett! What are you doing here? You are supposed to have rest."

"Mama, I feel myself very well. Why would I waste my time on lying in bed? And besides I wanted to talk to you. Can you tell me why is Scarlett here?"

"Oh, my boy, you were so sick and I thought… I just wanted her to come and…It's not important what I thought if her presence made you healthy within a day. "

"And what do you think about your daughter-in-law, Mrs. Butler?"

"She's so sweet young girl, why didn't you take her here earlier? And she was so worried about you! First of all Scarlett wanted to see you when she came in here".

'Scarlett? Worried about me? Did this world become crazy?' – Rett's thoughts were in chaos. He knew that his wife could be a great actress when she wanted it but his mother would hardly believe her acting. So Scarlett was sincere? No, he can't deal with it right now. First he has to talk with his wife.

Scarlett came down for breakfast just in time to find the Butlers around the table. They all greeted her with smiles and bid her good morning. She was surprised to see her husband but decided not to pay it too much attention. She always knew that she wasn't like other men.

The breakfast went in a friendly tone. Scarlett chatted with Rosemary and Mrs. Butler about ball before Christmas and dresses and other things women are interested in. Rhett enjoyed the conversation too.

He was joking and laughing as always. But all the time Scarlett could feel his eyes on her.

As soon as the breakfast ended Scarlett excused herself and headed to the guest room. Rhett followed her. He closed the door after them. She turned to him:

"What?" – her tone showed her irritation.

"What 'what'?" – he asked.

"Don't put a show! You know what I mean!"

"No, Scarlett, - he grabbed her hand, - it's you, who put a show in this house. Maybe you can deceive my mother and that's so, because old woman wants to believe that her son is happy in his marriage! But you won't lie to me. Tell me, my dear wife, what are you up to? Maybe you hoped to find me dead and escape with your dear Mr. Wilkes?"

"Put your hands of me, you skunk! How dare you say something like that! When your pregnant wife came to you the only thing you can do is to suspect her in adultery! You're the most vile rascal…"

"What did you say?" – he asked coming closer to her.

"You are the most vile…" – she begun again.

"No, before that, you told you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. And you only ca…"

But he took her in his hands and cut her off with a kiss. And nothing else mattered at that moment.

P.S. It's not the end but close to it. Please, if you have time, leave a review. It really helps me.


End file.
